


driving you down

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels it's appropriate now to push his hands into Frank's sweaty hair and hold him still as he mashes their mouths together in a harsh kiss. Frank's gripping Gee's shoulders, struggling to take control, but Gee just tightens his fingers and plunders Frank's mouth, thrusting in with his tongue the way he wants to do with cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts), [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Inspired by a picture posted on daily_ferard.
> 
> Speedy beta by Ande, title from _Ambulance_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Dedicated to my girls, for always being there for me.

"Fucker," Frank hisses, shoving Gee back against the wall, hard. "I've got a bald spot."

Gee growls and with a grunt, reverses their positions, slamming Frank up against the wall. "You fucking _bit_ me, asshole." He can still feel the spot throbbing a little, right above his nipple where Frank had managed to dig in through two layers of cloth. He's sure that Frank broke skin and left behind teeth marks. "That fucking hurt." Gee feels he'd been totally justified in grabbing a handful of Frank's hair and _pulling_ him off.

The crowd had gone wild at that, screaming, and the _pop pop pop_ of camera flashes blinding him as he'd flung Frank away.

He feels it's appropriate now to push his hands into Frank's sweaty hair and hold him still as he mashes their mouths together in a harsh kiss. Frank's gripping Gee's shoulders, struggling to take control, but Gee just tightens his fingers and plunders Frank's mouth, thrusting in with his tongue the way he wants to do with cock.

There's no time for that; they've got maybe ten minutes before someone comes looking for them and—

"Motherfucker," Gee shouts, pulling away. Frank's grinning, sharp and dangerous. Gee licks his lip, tasting copper and salt. "You fucking bit me _again_." He wants to knock that smug look off of Frank's face, but settles for pulling roughly on Frank's hair, making him throw his head back.

"Let go, you fucker," Frank growls, and Gee bites him on the neck in response, hard enough to leave reddish marks that he knows will bloom purple in the morning. Later, he'll press soft kisses to the dark smudges, but for right now, the pounding in his blood is driving him to break Frank apart.

"Maybe I should gag you," Gee whispers into Frank's ear. "Muzzle you like a fucking dog—"

Frank gasps and shudders, twisting under Gee's hands. Gee wants to drop to his knees, rip open Frank's pants and suck his cock down, but he knows that it won't happen, not now. Frank's too intent on fighting him, wanting Gee to hold him down and _take_ what he needs, what they both need—

"Yeah," he mutters, "yeah. Shut you up and bend you over, fuck you rough and fast—" Gee's fingers struggle with the button on Frank's jeans, yanking and finally moving down into Frank's shorts, finding his cock hard and leaking. "Push into you without opening you up first, making it ride the edge of too much and not enough, yeah, you want that, Frankie?"

Frank is panting and whimpering desperately, trying to shove his dick into the tight ring of Gee's fingers, struggling against the grip in his hair and the way Gee's leaning against him, keeping him trapped. "Gee, c'mon you asshole, give it to me, give it—"

Gee leans in and bites him again, teeth digging into the soft flesh of his throat. Frank cries out and twitches, hips kicking as he comes, the warmth and wetness against Gee's hand almost shocking against his sweat cooled skin. "Good boy," he coos, licking at the bruise he left on Frank's neck. "So good."

"Fuck you," Frank slurs, wrapping his arms around Gee's neck and trying to pull him close. Gee wipes his hand off on the leg of his jeans before cupping Frank's cheek and kissing him, soft and sweet. "Didn't mean to bite so hard," he offers to Gee.

"Hmmm. Didn't mean to pull your hair out like that," he responds, pressing a kiss against Frank's temple.

"Okay," Frank says, zipping and buttoning his pants. "We'd better get back."

"Yeah," Gee agrees, and steals another kiss. 

"Hotel night in two days," Frank remarks, all casual.

Gee grins. "Yeah."

-fin-


End file.
